Dumb Ways to Die 2 the Games/Camp Catastrophe
'' Camp Catastrophe'' is a camp-based location which deals with outdoor type games with a humorous twist. __TOC__ Grizzly Bear Salmon Catch This minigame is where you play as Zany, In it. You can see Zany and a Grizzly bear trying to catch salmons. You have to tap all of the salmons jumping in the river in time. If you catch all the salmons, Zany will become slightly fatter and eat all the Salmon, and leave the bear a frown with no salmon to eat. If you let a salmon get away, the grizzly bear slaps you with salmon, resulting in failure. This is just like Stupe's minigame where you have to catch his plane without hitting the ground. ---- Bunyip Kumbaya You play as Loopy with a band of Bunyips to win, tap at the right time. If you do it right, a few characters such as Botch and possibly Reite are cheering for the band. Tapping too early or too late or not tapping at all will make a Bunyip hit Loopy with the guitar, resulting in failure. ---- Drop Bear Woodchop You play as Loopy in this minigame and swipe right in the yellow to win. If you win the minigame, the wood is chopped and flies away. Not doing it correctly causes Loopy to chop the tree and fall down, then a drop bear falls on his head, resulting in failure. ---- Volatile Marshmallow Toasting In this game you play as Boffo Loco, where you must roast the marshmallow without burning it. If you roast the marshmallow, Boffo will eat the roasted marshmallow. If you lose, the marshmallow burns and explodes in Boffo's face, resulting in failure. ---- Tree Top Monkey Race In this game you play as Loopy racing a monkey. If you win the minigame, you and the monkey are on the treetop and you can see the monkey scratch Loopy's head, as you see The monkey wears the headband and not Loopy. Interestingly, both of their mouths shows a tooth protruding. Otherwise, Loopy will fall off and land on tree limbs while making monkey sounds, and you lose. ---- Reckless River Crossing You play as Madcap trying to cross a river. If you win the minigame, Madcap will smile then frown because a volcano is up ahead then scratch his head. If you lose, Madcap falls in the river and drifts away, with Zany looking on in disbelief, resulting in failure. ---- Fearless Foraging You play as Dumbbell in this minigame trying to find the worm. If you win the minigame, Dumbbell will try to eat it but an eagle takes it. There are two ways of failure. One of them will be Dumbbell getting killed by a snake, the other one is being slapped by a penguin. It is just like Clod's minigame. ---- Creepy Campfire Lighting You play as Loopy in this minigame trying to make a fire. If you win the minigame, Loopy will walk away when his butt is on fire. Failure will be Loopy getting scared by tons of eyes appearing from the darkness.